1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector, a probe, and a method of manufacturing a probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
In manufacturing semiconductor integrated circuits, a measuring apparatus is used for measuring the electric characteristics of semiconductor integrated circuits formed on a wafer. Such a measuring apparatus performs electrical measurements by electrically connecting probes and electrode pads or electrode terminals formed on the wafer by bringing the probes into direct contact with the electrode pads or electrode terminals.
Probes called coil spring probes are commonly used as such probes. The coil spring probe contains a coil spring inside a tubular cylindrical body. One end of the coil spring forms the contact terminal of the probe to come into contact with an electrode pad or an electrode terminal formed on the wafer. The other end of the coil spring is electrically connected to the measuring apparatus. Regarding the coil spring probe, the coil spring is provided in the cylindrical body to allow the contact terminal of the probe to be extended or compressed, so that the electrical contact with the electrode pad or electrode terminal is ensured.
Using two or more of such probes, it is possible to manufacture a connector for establishing an electrical connection.
For related art, reference may be made to Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-24664 and Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2007-71699.